A very odd conversation with my Mother
by monkey87
Summary: Sequel to sharks,blood,passion and lot's of love.Sonny and her mother have strange conversation the next day after Chad rescued Sonny. A very odd coversation. No joking. Read that story before this if you havn't read it. Dedicated to channy-mega-fan.


**Hey everyone! Well, I never actually planned on doing a sequal, but channy-mega-fan suggested it, and gave me so many great ideas, that I just had to do it! So I give full dedication to her :) For those of you who havn't read Sharks, blood, passion and lots of love - I suggest you read that first. That was my first story, so sorry if it seems a little wierd. And also, I just wanted to put this in, I miss Sonny with a Chance so much! I wish that it didn't end. But I stick by Demi no matter what, so I can understand. I mean, I like So Random!, but I feel like it's just not the same without Demi...Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>_<strong>

**S.P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, but I didn't open my eyes. I knew Chad was with me, so that was all I needed for reasurrence. We were both facing each other, my face against his chest listening to his gentle heartbeat, and his chin resting on top of my head. His arms were wrapped securly around me, and I felt like I never wanted to move. Never, ever, ever!

I was caught up in the moment, I didn't notice the door to the hospital room creek open, and my mother - _my mother! - _sneak in. I looked up and saw her standing there with a face that said: "Aw! How cute!"

"Mother!" I screeched. Chad stood up straight out of bed, and fell down. In a second he was back on his feet, and was looking around the room.

"What happened?" I looked at him then to my mother.

"My mother was spying on us while we were sleeping" I blushed a bit at my sentence, but Chad's face went beet red.

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry . I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" I shook my head, and my mother, who still had on that face. Chad nodded, and flew out the door. I stared back at my mother.

"Mom! Why were you watching us! Do you have any idea how creepy that is?" I guess nothing got through, because all she did was squeal in rush over to the bed. She sat down and started to hug me and kiss my cheek.

"Mom, mom stop it. MOM!" She lauged and started to giggle like a little girl.

"Wow, this isn't actually the reaction you'd expect. I mean, you just found your daughter in a bed with a boy."

"No, I trust you, I know your not that stupid to do that. It's just you two look so cute together! I mean, first he saves your life -TWICE - and he cared enough to stay the night with you! Now I see why you like him." Tears were leaking from my mother's eyes.

"Mom, your such a sap. I asked the nurse to let him stay."

"So? He still stayed! Aw Sonny, my baby girl is growing up! Next thing I know, you'll be gone to collage, and then you'd have your job where you need to more to Turkey, and then you'll get married and not tell me untill you come to visit me! Then when I do you'll have eight kids running around!" Now she was sobbing hard. I just sat there looking at her with a blank experssion.

"Turkey?" Mom stared at me with a look that scared me.

"Yes, Turkey!"

"Eight kids?"

"YES EIGHT KIDS!"

"Yeah, never gonna' happen." I sighed, and told mom to settle down. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will never do any of that stuff. Except collage." My mom was still sniffling, but she had a smile on her face.

"I know. I just wanted to see what you would say." She got up to sit on the chair beside me, while I wore a shocked expression.

"So, you never told me you guys were dating." She fixed me with an intense look.

"Were not - well, I don't know, it's...It's complicated. We both have feeling for each other. And I'm not even sure we are going to even stay togeather. You know how HollyWood couples are! You see them kissin' today, and you see one in jail tomorrow for hitting the other." My mother looked at me with a horrified look.

"Not that it has, or ever will, happen to me!" I replied hurridly to her look. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Still, I think he really like you. I remeber like it was just yesterday when your father and I met-"

"And here we go," I interupted her dreamy, sappy memory of my father and her's relationship. She sickens me sometimes.

"I remember every single detail. The first time we held hands, the first time for everything. Then you came along honey!" She looked at me with this happy clown face.

"MOTHER! WE NEED NOT TO GO INTO DETAILED DETAILS!" She knew she was torturing me, and to top everything off, she laughed. She laughed at me! The nerve!

"Oh, that get's you everytime. Even though it's true-"

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" I screamed, placing my hands over my ears.

"Sonny! Keep it down. There are other people besides you here you know." I scowled at my mother while she scolded me for being loud and obnoxious.

"Now, as I was saying. I think Chad is a fine young man, Sonny. You always said that he was a jerk. Why? He seems like the most nicest Prince Charming there ever could be!" She said dramaticly, twirling around the room clasping her hands togeather and closing her eyes. _Lord, help me..._

"Mother. You are acting very odd. Perhaps we should have the doctor look at you? Maybe do a little surgery on the peanut up in your head." She sighed and opened her eyes.

"You ruin all the good moments, you know that? Disrupting my day dream. What kind of daughter are you?" She took a seat, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I try my best, I really do." I smiled at her, a silent sorry, and she knew it. I took the glass of water beside my bed and started to drink it. I never realized how thirsty I was untill now. Who knew being a sharks victem and falling off a cliff could tier someone out? (That was sarcasm)

"You know, I wouldn't mind having Chad as a son-in-law. In fact, I thing it would be simply marvelous!" I choked on my water, and had a coughing spasm, just as Chad walked in the door dropping whatever was in his hand. My mother, compleatly ignoring herdying daughter, danced over to Chad and stared at his shocked and scared face.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful Chad! Oh, I think it will! And then during the holidays you and Sonny can come over, and with all my grandchildren! Oh, Chad what's wrong?" I stopped hacking and looked over at Chad. He was starting to turn a light tinge of green.

"Holidays?" My mother's eyes were shining with excitment. Yeah, I'm going to call the doctor and have her locked up somewhere.

"Oh don't worry Chad! We won't strap you to a chair!" She giggled as she came over to me. She picked up her purse and kissed me on the cheek.

"Anyway, I got to go. My boss has me working a double shift, and is saying I need to start acting more serious. Where on _earth _woud he get that idea? Any way, as Tawni would put it, toodles!" She pranced out of the room, and we could hear her giddy laughter carrying on down the hall.

Chad came and sat with me on the bed, and took hold of my hand.

"Sonny, I need to say something. And this is imprtent." He gave me a serious look, and I nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Please don't take this offensivly, I mean, your mother is a very nice person...but she's a nut. And if we do take our kids over there for the holidays, they are never leaving my sight!" At the end I couldn't stop laughing. I sat closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Chad. And don't worry, I already know she's a nut - but she's harmless." He laughed and placed his arm around me. Nice to know he thought we were going to last a while, because I thought the same thing.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing this, and all dedication goes to channy-mega-fan. Thanks, your awsomly awsome :-) Please review! **

**~monkey87~**


End file.
